mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Colleen Clinkenbeard
| birth_place = Shreveport, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = Florida State University | occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director Script Line Producer | yearsactive = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Agnostic | salary = | networth = | website = | credits = | website = | agent = }} Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard (born April 13, 1980 in Shreveport, Louisiana, in the U.S.A.) is a voice actress, Line Producer, ADR Director, and scriptwriter who works for FUNimation Entertainment. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and series, most notably, Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece. Anime * AM Driver - Mary Fastia * Aquarion - Hong Lihua/Reika * Baccano! - Nice Holystone * Baldr Force EXE Resolution - Lian * Bamboo Blade - Maya Yokoo * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Ishiguro Izumi * Beet the Vandel Buster - Beet * Black Blood Brothers - Mimiko Katsuragi * Black Butler - Angela * Black Cat - Tim * Blassreiter - Jil * Burst Angel - Maria * Case Closed - Rachel Moore * Casshern Sins - Liza * Claymore - Galatea * Corpse Princess - Minai Ruo * D.Gray-man - Miranda Lotto * Darker than BLACK - Chiaki Shinoda * Diamond Daydreams - Nurse Yuuki * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z - Princess Snake, Zangya (Movie 9) * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Toa * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Ritsuko Akagi * Fullmetal Alchemist - Riza Hawkeye, Rosé Thomas * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Riza Hawkeye, Rosé Thomas * The Galaxy Railways - Shelley * Gunslinger Girl - Priscilla * Glass Fleet - Rachel * Ghost Hunt - Ayako Matsuzaki * Hell Girl - Akane Sawai, Ayumi Shibata * Heroic Age - Nilval Nephew * Initial D - Mako Sato (Funimation dub) * Itsudatte My Santa! - Maimai * Kanon (2006 series) - Mishio Amano * Kaze no Stigma - Kirika Tachibana * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Kisara Nanjo * Kiddy Grade - Éclair * Kodocha - Misako Kurata * Master of Martial Hearts - Flight Attendent (Ep. 1) * Moon Phase - Kouhei's Mother * Murder Princess - Alita Forland/Falis * Mushishi - Setsu (Ep. 14) * Nabari no Ō - '''Yae Oda' * Negima! - Sakurako Shiina, Shizuna Minamoto * Oh! Edo Rocket - Blue Girl * One Piece - Monkey D. Luffy * Origin: Spirits of the Past - Jessica * Ouran High School Host Club - Éclair Tonnerre * Peach Girl - Misao Aki * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom - Claudia McCunnen * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne - Rin Asogi * Rumbling Hearts - Mitsuki Hayase * Romeo x Juliet - Cordelia * Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris - Glycine Bleumer * Samurai 7 - Kirara Mikumari * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Mihoshi * School Rumble - Tae Anegasaki * Sekirei - Matsu * Sgt. Frog - Mrs. Furbottom * Shin-chan - Hima, Maso * Shuffle! - Kareha * SoltyRei - Rose Anderson * Soul Eater - Marie Mjolnir * Speed Grapher - Kaoru Koganei * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Suzuki * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Mariette * Summer Wars - Noriko Jinnouchi * Suzuka - Yuuka Saotome * The Tower of Druaga - Ethana * Trinity Blood - Esther Blanchett * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Yuuko Ichihara * Vexille - Vexille * Witchblade - Reina Soho * xxxHolic - Yuuko Ichihara ADR Staff Credits ADR Director * Case Closed * Claymore * Fullmetal Alchemist (co-director with Mike McFarland) * Kiddy Grade * Kodocha (co-director with Laura Bailey) * Moon Phase * Negima! * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle ADR Script * Fullmetal Alchemist * Kodocha * Moon Phase * Samurai 7 * SoltyRei Line Producer * Aquarion * Black Blood Brothers * Claymore * Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa * Heroic Age * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple * Moon Phase * Nabari no Ou * Negima! * School Rumble * Shuffle! * Spice and Wolf * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle * xxxHolic Video games * Blood Rayne 2 - Minion * Borderlands - Lilith, Patricia Tannis * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Mistress Ropes, Bradbot, Geisha Puppets, "I Love U" (Vocals) * Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation - Rachel Moore * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 - Kid Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Zangya * Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - Riza Hawkeye * Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir - Riza Hawkeye * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Professor Ghost * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Monkey D. Luffy External links * Colleen Clinkenbeard at MySpace * * * * Colleen Clinkenbeard at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1980 births Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:Florida State University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Shreveport, Louisiana Category:People from the Dallas – Fort Worth Metroplex ar:كولين كلينكينبيرد fi:Colleen Clinkenbeard